


Blood Ties

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ishida is Tsuna's cousin, basically I realized that there is a heavy overlap in timeline for both canon and Now This, tsuna is a quincy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Tsuna's going to visit his family for the summer, and hopefully find something less thrilling than learning to be a part of the mafia.If nothing else, at least Karakura is a quiet city, and he's eager to hang out with his cousin Uryu.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 130





	1. Tsuna took a month to get this plan in order

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be more, and it won't always be in chronological order. Mostly I had this idea, and it wouldn't leave me be

Tsuna looked around his gathered friends, all of them. He'd spent time planning this speech, and knew that he had to be careful. Reborn had come into his life just after last year's visit, so he had to make sure that nothing would follow him.

“So, some of you might not know this, but once a year, during the summer break, my mom and I go out of town to visit family.” Tsuna held up a hand to stop Gokudera or Reborn from talking. “They're relatives on my mom's side. A hospital director and his son. We've been visiting them for a couple years now, ever since my cousin—my mom's cousin, married to the doctor—passed away. These have been very important and _personal_ visits.”

Tsuna could not stress enough how personal it was. He let the offers of condolences wash over him, before continuing.

“Unfortunately, this year, there's a lot more to the family. Which is why, Kyouko and Haru, I would like to ask you both to watch over Lambo and I-Pin until we get back.” Tsuna smiled, hoping it was working.

“You can't take them with you?” Kyouko frowned, but Tsuna was more focused on Reborn.

“There's certain religious ceremonies that we perform, that are for blood family only.” Tsuna grimaced, watching Reborn's frown deepen. “No exceptions. They can't come, and neither can Reborn. And, the mafia game, for me, is going on hold from when I leave to when I get back.”

There. That was Yamamoto taken care of.

“That's alright. I've got summer team training to do, before the season starts. There's a new swing I want to work on.” Yamamoto smiled, and it reached his eyes. Tsuna nodded, and he gave his own cheers and promise to attend the first game and see that new swing.

“But Tenth–” Gokudera began his protest, but Tsuna was prepared for that.

“That all being said, Gokudera, I have something special for you to do.” Tsuna glanced at Reborn, who hadn't stopped frowning, and there was a gleam budding in his gaze that Tsuna dearly hoped to redirect. “It actually involves Reborn too. I would be a poor mafia boss if my right hand couldn't lead in my absence.”

Reborn paused, staring at Tsuna in surprise.

“That's... good instincts.” Reborn tilted his head. “What do you propose to do, then?”

“You've been teaching me all this time, so now I'm trusting you to teach Gokudera what to do when I can't be there.” Tsuna shrugged. “There's all kinds of mafia stuff that goes on that I won't need to be personally there for, right? I'll have to send Gokudera to watch over things. Right hands do more than protect the leader, right? Sometimes they have to lead when the head isn't there.”

“That's right.” Reborn's gaze was turning away from Tsuna, looking Gokudera over with new light. “And the best mafia don has to have the best right hand for everything thrown at them.”

Tsuna wasn't under any illusions, but he could guess well enough that Gokudera would be sufficiently distracted, and Reborn would be interested in making sure that he would be up to the task. And with homes for Lambo and I-Pin, with Yamamoto taken care of and Ryohei...

“Don't worry about me, though! The town I'm visiting is really quiet. The worst of anyone are these three high school teens who own a skateboard. They like to ride down the streets.” Tsuna gave Ryohei a helpless shrug. “It's a really nice and quiet place. That popular TV exorcist, Don Kanonji? He just did an episode in the area cleansing the old hospital before it was torn down to make a new park.”

“Oh! I watched that episode!” Haru grinned, crossing her arms and making Kanonji's signature laugh. Tsuna couldn't help but echo the gesture, while Gokudera looked vaguely like he was weighing his life choices. “The effects were so cheesy, but he's so much fun to watch.”

He hoped he wasn't laying it down too thick, or else Reborn would decide that Tsuna needed someone watching over him. The only ones left were Hibari and Bianchi, and between them Tsuna didn't need to worry about Hibari. He knew about Tsuna's family, and had already given Tsuna a letter to pass along to a certain specific resident.

He didn't even consider Shamal in the slightest, leaving any potential issue of that doctor following up to his family.

“Ah, Bianchi? Since we won't be here, mom wanted me to ask if you would be so kind as to house sit?” Tsuna gave her his most disarming, please-don't-kill-me smile. “Gokudera will be helping too, since this is my home and he's being put under orders to protect it.”

Bianchi nodded with Gokudera, looking like she was almost smiling. Reborn, too, was looking over them with the same kind of gleam in his eyes that was usually directed at Tsuna. With everything taken care of, Tsuna was free.

Now he could go visit Karakura, see his cousins the Ishida family, in peace.

* * *

The thing was, Tsuna wasn't a Quincy.

But the thing was, Tsuna was still of Quincy blood. That meant that he could form the arrows, and had the spiritual awareness. The ability skipped a generation with his mom, so she couldn't see or sense like Tsuna did, but she trusted her own instincts well enough.

But Tsuna wasn't a Quincy.

If anything, Tsuna and his mom were more like atheists, like Uncle Ryuken. Tsuna's cousin Uryu was a Quincy, and liked to talk about being the last and how he had to uphold all the tradition, and Tsuna could respect that. He tried not to get into very many theological discussions with Uryu, or talk much about being a Quincy, but he could respect his cousin.

Mostly, they talked about how things were in their respective towns, and what cool stuff had appeared.

Which was why Tsuna had waited until they were in Karakura, with no sense of Reborn anywhere, that he felt safe enough to talk.

“So, I learned something really interesting about Dad's side of the family last year.” Tsuna smiled into his food.

“Medically?” Uncle Ryuken looked mildly interested. Tsuna could relate, considering that his family history on the Sawada side was decidedly sparse.

Tsuna shook his head. “It turns out he's descended from the founder of the biggest Italian mafia in the world.”

The sounds of eating stopped. Mom stared at Tsuna, the beginnings of a frown forming on her face.

“I know he's got Italian blood in him, Tsuna, but that sounds like a bit much.” Mom looked like she wanted to say he was joking, but he met her stare with his own.

“No, he really is. Which means that I am too.” Tsuna poked at his food. “That tutor, Reborn? He was sent to teach me how to be a mafia boss. Because all the other candidates either died or aren't eligible.” Tsuna shrugged. “He didn't really explain much.”

“Reborn?” Mom frowned. “Tsuna, this really doesn't sound right. But I suppose... that would explain why the house has been so full up of kids. And that one young man who visited!”

“Dino.” Tsuna nodded, and he noticed the twin frowns that Uncle Ryuken and Uryu were both sporting. “He's also a mafia boss, and might be a future underling? I don't know, and I'm still figuring out how to make Reborn understand that I have no interest in being a mafia boss.”

“What do you know about this Reborn.” Uncle Ryuken's voice was even, and Tsuna could tell the concern and protective undertones. He always did like Uncle Ryuken the best.

“He's the world's greatest hitman. He looks like a baby, but I think he's a lot older. There's this chameleon he has that can transform into other items.” Tsuna quickly waved it off. “I know, it's weird! But he's like. Not got any spiritual awareness?”

“Hmm.” Uncle Ryuken didn't look pleased, and Tsuna felt vindicated. He'd had to wait almost a whole year to get this, having had not a single moment alone with his mom to talk. “What else.”

It wasn't a question, and Tsuna saw his cousin grimace.

“So much.” Tsuna shook his head. “So, so much. But I think the best place to start is the Flames?”

“Flames?” Uryu's head snapped up, eyes narrowing.

“They're called Dying Will Flames. Supposedly they only come out when you're shot with a Dying Will Bullet—”

“When you're what.”

“But I haven't experienced that myself. Reborn talked about how I have to unlock my own.” Tsuna shuddered. “They're unlocked when you're shot in the head with the special bullet. The forehead, Uncle Ryuken, right in the center. And you either unlock them by tapping into a regret, or you... die.”

“Die.” Tsuna felt _such vindication_ at the Looks that he got from everyone. His mom had rolled with everything, with the explosions and the increase in people living in the house, but this was good. Tsuna felt seen and heard and loved his family so, so much.

“Die.” Tsuna nodded. “It's so messed up, but not like the rest of it.”

“There's _more_?” Uryu gaped at Tsuna, and he tried not to slam his head on the table and let out the longest groan.

“ _So much more._ ” Tsuna figured he could let himself groan, as a treat. “I haven't even gotten to the ten year bazooka.”

“The... no.” Uncle Ryuken closed his eyes, holding up a hand. “No. So, in summary, you have been involved in an international mafia as the current heir apparent, and there is something called Dying Will Flames. Are they at all like Reiatsu?”

“No?” Tsuna's face twisted in confusion and irritation. “But also yes? They feel almost like Reiatsu, but not quite. Like... how you can taste the difference between a roast and a sirloin? Flames are... like someone took their Reiatsu and mixed it with something else.”

Uryu frowned, but he shook his head.

“In any event, you'll be with Uryu for now. He's decided to train his powers for some reason.” Ryuken nodded at Mom. “I will remain with your mother. Stay close to your cousin, you two. If this Reborn ends up coming to town, I want the both of you to stay safe and that means staying close.”

Uryu made an offended face, which was a more refined version of his disgusted face. Tsuna was inordinately fond of it.

“That's good. Have you made any new friends, Uryu?” Tsuna blinked his biggest, most adorable puppy-dog eyes at his cousin, who huffed.

“As a matter of fact... yes. I suppose it won't hurt to introduce you to Kurosaki and his friend group.” Uryu flushed, just a little. “And Orihime.”

Oh, _that_ was something. Uryu had a _crush_. Not that Tsuna could complain, but he definitely was going to poke at his cousin at least once, in recompense for all the jabs taken on Tsuna's own crush on Kyouko.

This was going to be an _interesting_ summer visit.


	2. It's not a death cult, Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping back in time, it's weapons training time with Dino

Dino kept glancing back at Tsuna, carrying a package over his shoulder with the thousand yard stare at the mountain ahead. He had no clue what was in it, only that Tsuna had interrupted Reborn's bare-bones explanation of weapons training that he already had his own preferred weapon.

When Dino had deemed them far enough from civilization that nobody who mattered would hear their screaming, he stopped in the middle of the first clearing they'd found.

“Alright, let's see this weapon!” Dino brought out his whip. “Naturally, my weapon is a whip! Elegant, I can disarm up to a dozen enemy mafioso with the flick of a wrist. But for you, maybe we can–”

Dino stopped when Tsuna dropped the bag to the ground, pulling out a recurve bow and a quiver of arrows. He didn't think anyone even _used_ bows anymore, outside of the Olympics and traditionalists and those American hunter folk.

“What?” Tsuna raised an eyebrow as he pulled at the string, testing the tension. Pulling a glove out of the bag, Tsuna kept half his gaze on Dino and Reborn's blank stares. “Really, what is it?”

“Do you even know how to use that?” Reborn kept careful watch over Tsuna's location and Dino kept close attention and awareness of wherever Reborn was. If anyone knew the best spot to avoid accidentally getting shot by an arrow, it would be Reborn.

“I've been training with one since before I could walk.” Tsuna nocked an arrow, but didn't draw. He looked around the clearing, then drew, gaze turning cold as ice. He loosed, the arrow hitting a tree in the other side of the clearing. “Every arrow I loose hits _only_ what I'm aiming for.”

A glint at Tsuna's wrist caught Dino's eye, and he almost dismissed it but for Reborn's renewed interest.

“Is that a cross on your wrist?” Dino glanced at Reborn before focusing on the object, and it was indeed. A small cross, its chain wrapped around Tsuna's wrist. “I wasn't aware that you were the religious type.”

“I'm not really.” Tsuna shrugged, not even looking at the cross. “Besides, it's not like I want to wear the pentacle. I'm not that religious.”

“Still, it's been a while since there was a devout catholic in charge of Vongola.” Dino thought that was the third leader? Or was it the fourth?

“Catholic? I'm not catholic.” Tsuna shook his head, raising his arm. “This is for the lesser members of the Quincy. There's a pentacle to wear for people more into being a Quincy, but since I'm not, I don't wear it.”

Quincy? Dino had never heard of that, and he looked to Reborn for knowledge. What he got was Reborn _gaping_ at Tsuna.

“Quincy? I thought that death cult died off hundreds of years ago.” Reborn focused in on Tsuna, and Dino was too busy gaping to really pay attention to Reborn anymore. A _death cult_?

“They did. Mostly. I'm technically a Quincy because I'm descended from one of the main families, but I'm not– we don't practice.” Tsuna made a face. “I don't like the idea of having to drink some blood and become one of the Soldat. Or worse, a Sternritter.” Tsuna shudder. “No thanks. I'm happier being a plain old kid with Quincy blood.”

Dino was sure he could understand each individual part of what Tsuna said, but he was still focused on the death cult portion from before.

“So what do you do?” The question came out before Dino realized he was speaking, and Tsuna hummed.

“Well, mostly we pay respect to the dead?” Tsuna shrugged, while Reborn glowered. “There's really no reason to fear death when we know what comes next.”

“This is why–” Reborn's growl was punctuated by a bullet zooming right by Tsuna's head, causing him to yelp. “Your Dying Will Flames won't come out because of this, will they?”

“I guess?” Tsuna shrugged again, except this time it was exceptionally horrifying in Dino's eyes. A Vongola Don that couldn't even _use_ Dying Will Flames? “I don't really fear death, and if it happens I'm not going to have regrets.” Tsuna held up his hand, and Dino almost thought the cross wasn't just glinting in the sunlight but glowing. “Maybe that's because we live in the idea that we're always one foot into death? The idea of our souls going back to feed His Majesty is creepy, but... I don't know, it's almost comforting?”

Dino had so many questions, but he was going to let Reborn take the lead with this one. Reborn just kept staring at Tsuna like he was a puzzle box that was _begging_ to be solved, preferably with a swift heel to the floor.

“Have you... _ever_ drawn on your Flames?” Dino had to at least ask, so he could reliably answer and help build up Tsuna's reputation into something better than it was inevitably going to be.

“Twice.” Tsuna's answer was like an ice pick reaching into Dino's guts and scraping them raw. “I was five and... then I was six. They felt weird, so I just ignored them.”

“You ignored your Flames.” Dino couldn't ask, because he wasn't even aware that Tsuna had gone Flame active at such a young age. “What happened?”

“When I was five? I first used them. I kind of fell out of a tree onto the street.” Tsuna grimaced. “Then I was six and... I got sick. Really sick. Mom did too. Dad had to come home and look over us for about a month until Mom started getting better and I stopped looking like a walking corpse.”

Dino didn't know how to respond to that.

“Can you access them now?” Reborn got a glint in his eyes, one that made Dino want to simultaneously curl up into a ball and run like hell was pressing at his back.

“Oh. Sure.” Dino stared at Tsuna in complete disbelief as he went into Dying Will Mode. Dino didn't even know that was _possible_ to do without one of Vongola's special bullets.

“What the fuck,” Dino whispered, unable to think of anything else to say. Tsuna simply stared at him in concern, as if _Dino_ was the strange one here. And the situation wasn't helped with how Reborn looked exactly as unmoored as Dino felt.

It was clear that this was a student that was the bane of Reborn's existence. And Dino wanted to watch the chaos unfold from a very safe distance of half a world away.


End file.
